Strangers, again
by Kimmberly
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan kemudian berlanjut ke tahap-tahap berikutnya, begitulah siklus sebuah hubungan. Kali ini Naruto dan Sakura akan berbagi kisah/warn: AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto and all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story, script, theme, setting, scenario(gak beda ama script ya?), etc, etc, are Wongfu production's not mine.**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Strangers, again'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah rumah minimalis dengan tatanan _vintage_ di bagian dalamnya terlihat begitu menawan. Pada salah satu meja _buffet _terlihat dua dan lebih bingkai foto tertata di atasnya, tampaknya foto itu adalah foto sepasang kekasih. Yang berbingkai tokoh _stitch_ mempertunjukkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tersenyum lebar, di sampingnya seorang perempuan berambut merah muda melakukan hal yang sama, tersenyum begitu lebar sampai-sampai bola mata _emerald_nya hampir tidak terlihat karena matanya kian menyipit. Foto pada bingkai lain tidak jauh berbeda, masih menyiratkan kemesraan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Lamat-lamat terdengar suara dari lantai atas.

"Kita hanya membuang-buang waktu," suara khas laki-laki lebih dulu terdengar, kemudian disusul suara bernada sopran wanita,"Dan aku tahu sekarang kau berpikir aku bodoh,"

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu Sakura," sedikit terselip helaan napas dari kalimat laki-laki itu, dia terlihat lelah beradu argumen.

"Kau tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku tahu kau berpikiran begitu,"

"_Well_, tentu saja aku berpikir seperti itu sekarang. Semua ini bodoh!"

"_See_?" Perempuan itu sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"_See what_? Benar kan! Siapa peduli jika aku ingin pulang duluan? Meski kau nyaris mengenalinya, dan kau marah padaku?"

"Ya! Karena kau berpikir aku mengganggumu,"

"_Oh my God_... Ini bahkan bukan mengenai kita. Ini mengenai kau dan teman kerjamu yang membosankan, yang kau pikir sangat penting untuk pergi mengunjunginya karena dia tidak punya teman— jika kita pergi termasuk hitungan. Kita tidak harus tinggal berjam-jam!"

Sakura mengambil _cardigan_ kuning cerahnya, lalu mengenakannya sementara pemuda di depannya berbicara panjang lebar. Ia memandangi sebal wajah pemuda berambut senada dengan warna _cardigan_ yang ia kenakan,

"Tapi semua ini tentang kita! Tentang kau harusnya mengerti apa yang terpenting untukku,"

"Mencicipi _homemade potato salad_ dan bermain _scrabble_ penting bagimu?"

Perempuan bernama Sakura berjalan meninggalkan pemuda yang memasang raut wajah takjub— ia pergi mengambil tas kain-nya di meja tak jauh dari mereka. Dan berjalan kembali melewatinya—

"Ini bodoh," —untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang lain.

Menggeram frustasi,"Itu yang baru saja aku katakan!" pemuda itu berujar jengkel. Rasanya pembicaraan mereka hanya berputar-putar di satu titik.

"Kau— yang bodoh," Sakura menyela. Mendekatkan wajahnya ketika pemuda itu baru berbalik menghadapnya, sedetik kemudian ia pergi lagi, melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda. Menarik napas sabar, pemuda itu kembali berujar,"Kau tahu, aku akan membiarkan yang satu itu. Bisakah kau hanya memberitahuku apakah kita bisa pulang lebih dulu atau tidak, _please_?"

"Naruto, kau yang beritahu aku," Sakura berhenti lagi di depannya. Menekankan satu kata, setelah puas mondar-mandir mengambil barangnya, ia beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, wajahnya tidak percaya, ia sedikit menggumam pelan,"Apa?" lalu menyusul Sakura di bawah, gadis itu sedang memakai _flat shoes_-nya.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf. Bisakah kau memutuskan dan aku akan melakukan apapun?" Naruto menyenderkan badannya di tembok. Selesai memakai sepatu, Sakura memandang lurus ke depan, ia menyibak poni sampingnya ke atas,"Tidak Naruto, tidak kali ini. Aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu apa yang harus kau perbuat, karena kau akan menggunakannya untuk melawanku dengan berkata 'aku selalu melakukan apa yang kau katakan'. Tidak lagi,"

Usai berbicara, Sakura melangkah keluar, ia berjalan pulang kembali ke rumah, Naruto mengekor dari belakang, ikut keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hey! Yang satu ini bukan kesalahanku, tidak ada alasan untuk ini."

Sakura berbalik, memandangi Naruto malas, ia memutar kedua bola mata hijaunya,"Ya, kau benar, tidak ada alasan untuk ini." dan ia kembali melangkah pergi.

.

**Naruto POV**

Semuanya tidak selalu seperti ini. Aku tidak ingat jelas kapan tapi aku tahu pasti kami tidak seperti ini. Dia seharusnya menjadi— _Unicorn_-ku. Kau tahu? Menakjubkan, _crazy special_. Gadis yang ku pikir tidak akan pernah ada. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, dari stage pertama dari empat stage hubungan kami ke jenjang selanjutnya, jalan yang kami mulai dengan menyenangkan dan —_innocent_ telah membawa kami kepada _**itu**_. Seperti kebanyakan orang, kisah kami berawal dari _strangers_._ Thanks to shoelace actually_.

.

.

.

_**(Naruto POV)**_

(Normal POV)

**Stage 1: Meeting**

"Permisi!" Naruto berteriak dari jauh memanggil-manggil seseorang yang berlari-lari kecil nun jauh di depannya. Namun, kelihatannya Naruto tidak dihiraukan, gadis berambut merah muda meneruskan larinya tanpa sedikitpun berpaling atau menoleh. Naruto mempercepat tempo larinya, begitu ia berdiri di samping gadis tersebut, ia sedikit terpukau pada wajah cantiknya.

"Ehm— permisi," ah, ternyata dia mengenakan _headset_, makanya dia tidak mendengar. Naruto mencolek kecil bahunya, membuat gadis itu terburu-buru melepaskan benda yang terpasang pada dua telinganya,

"Ya?"

Telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke bawah, memberi kode,"Tali sepatumu terlepas,"

"Oh! _Thanks_," gadis itu melempar senyum kecil, membuat pemuda berambut pirang makin terpesona. Mata safirnya tidak mau lepas dari sosok sang gadis, meskipun ia melanjutkan larinya.

"Tidak masalah! Aku— woah!"

_**Aku tidak merencanakannya dengan baik, walau aku sudah mencoba. Tapi, thank Goodness, kota ini belum membetulkan trotoar taman selama hampir lima tahun belakangan.**_

Gadis itu menyusul untuk menolong Naruto bangun,"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, ya, aku baik-baik saja," berusaha tampil baik-baik saja padahal Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah kesakitan seutuhnya. Ia tidak ingin memperburuk suasana, jadilah dia mengajak Sakura lari bersamanya.

_**Aku tidak memberitahunya bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya aku lari pagi selama sembilan bulan terakhir dan entah bagaimana, kami mengakhirinya dengan hampir mencapai lima mil hari itu juga. Menyedihkan memang, ketika kalian melihat seorang pria yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk wanita yang tepat. Tapi semuanya terbayar karena aku mendapatkan nomor teleponnya.**_

Begitu sang gadis pergi setelah menyerahkan secarik kertas berisikan nama dan nomor _handphone_, Naruto sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa lelah. Ia menjatuhkan diri ke hamparan rumput taman, berbaring dengan napas terengah-engah dan keringat yang terus bercucuran.

_**Kami sangat dekat pada hari itu. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang ku pikirkan. Aku pingsan untuk beberapa menit, namun ketika aku terbangun, aku mengingat kami telah membuat koneksi yang baik.**_

Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampakkan dua pasang safir yang indah. Tangan kanannya mengangkat secarik kertas putih, lalu safirnya bergerak membaca torehan huruf di atasnya,

**Sakura**

**08-11-XXXX-XX**

_**Dari sana, kami melangkah ke stage selanjutnya, stage kedua. Beberapa mengatakannya bagian yang terbaik**_

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

**Seperti yg sudah sy tekankan di atas, jalur cerita ini berasalkan dari 'strangers, again' milik wongfu production. Sy hanya mengedit beberapa poinnya saja, mungkin ada yang sudah pernah nonton? Pasti tahu perbedaannya.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Naruto POV)**_

(Normal POV)

**Stage 2: the Chase**

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat Naruto asyik bermain internet. Membuka salah satu situs jejaring sosial bernama _facebook_, dan setelahnya wajah pemuda itu tersenyum-senyum kecil membaca sebuah _post_ pada laman dinding _facebook_-nya

_**Semua yang ku inginkan adalah lebih mengenal dirinya**_

**Sakura Haruno**

Aku akan memastikan untuk membawa paramedic bila kita berlari lagi nanti :p

**37 minutes ago . Like . Comment**

**.**

_**Semua yang ingin ku lakukan adalah untuk hang out dengannya**_

Esok paginya, Naruto dan Sakura sudah bersiap di taman untuk lari pagi lagi. Sakura sedikit melakukan pemanasan kecil dengan lari-lari di tempat sambil menunggu Naruto mengikat tali sepatu.

"Siap?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tangannya memanggil Naruto agar ikut berlari menyusulnya, karena gadis itu kini berlari lebih dulu, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk manis. Terkadang semangat pagi gadis berambut merah muda tersebut susah dipatahkan, terlalu bersemangat. Naruto menghela napas malas,"Ohhhh..." sebelum bangkit dengan enggan, kemudian menyusulnya.

**.**

_**Satu-satunya orang yang aku ingin bercerita hanyalah dengannya**_

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 4:05 subuh pada jam digital berwarna biru muda. Naruto masih belum terlelap, tampaknya dia tengah asyik bercengkrama dengan seseorang di seberang telepon, memposisikan dirinya nyaman di atas kasur dan memilin-milin tali bantal guling.

**.**

_**Dialah satu-satunya prioritas**_

Kiba memegang _joy stick_-nya gemas, sedikit lagi Naruto akan merebut bola dari _character _pemainnya dari dalam layar_ LCD TV_— sudah kesekian kali setelah mencetak beberapa gol. Egonya sebagai pria yang tidak ingin dikalahkan dan ingin bersaing muncul, Kiba menggerakan jemarinya lincah di atas _stick_. Mulai serius.

**TLIT TLIT**

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dia melempar _stick_ miliknya ke belakang begitu mendengar _handphone_-nya berdering. Meninggalkan Kiba yang kebingungan,

"_What the hell man_?"

**.**

Sakura memberikan sebuah pelukan setelah Naruto mengantarnya sampai di depan rumah. Ternyata mengajak Sakura sarapan bukanlah ide buruk, buktinya dia mendapat balasan yang baik bukan?

_**Dan tiap aku melihatnya— **_

— _**butterflies**_

_**.**_

Hari ini rabu malam. Naruto mengajak Sakura menghabiskan malam di bangku taman kota, menikmati hamparan bintang juga hembusan angin malam menerpa kulit mereka. Udara sedikit menusuk, saat melihat Sakura menggigil, Naruto tak tega. Ia memakaikan jaket abu-abu miliknya pada gadis itu.

_**Dia segalanya yang aku pikir sempurna dalam perspektif seorang gadis. Dan selama hal itu terasa nyaman— **_

— "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sakura tersipu malu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak sebelum menjawab—

— "Ya."

_**Dengan kalimat sederhana ini, kami memulai hubungan kami, dan membawa kami pada stage ketiga.**_

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

**Lily purple Lily**, jadi awalnya paling awal2 cerita itu dibuka dengan NaruSaku lagi berdebat tentang masalah 'Naruto pengen pulang cepat dari rumah temen Saku'. Trus Naru mulai cerita satu2 dari awal dia kenalan sama Saku, gitu. Susah dipahami ya bahasanya? Semoga chap ini tdk jauh dr kata romantis :')


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Naruto POV)**_

(Normal POV)

**#backsound - So weightless, David Choi**

**Stage 3: Honeymoon **

_**Semua orang menamakannya seperti ini, untuk alasan bagus tentunya. Dimana tahap ini merupakan waktu bagi kita untuk menunjukkan dan mengekspresikan seluruh perhatian serta perasaan antara satu sama lain, juga melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih.**_

Langit mulai menimbulkan gurat-gurat merah, pertanda matahari hampir terbenam. Di sore hari yang cerah, Naruto mengajak Sakura berjalan-jalan di atas jembatan, menikmati pemandangan sunset di ufuk barat. Mereka saling bergandeng tangan, sampai akhirnya Naruto memeluk gadis di sampingnya mesra, tak lupa sesekali ia menyentuhkan hidungnya di atas pipi mulus milik kekasihnya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, tawa dan senyuman cerah terpancar jelas pada wajah mereka masing-masing.

_**Ini adalah mimpi menjadi kenyataan. Gadis yang aku inginkan, sangat sangat aku inginkan telah menjadi milikku. **_

Sepulangnya dari berjalan-jalan sore, Naruto sepakat mengajak Sakura menikmati se-_cup yoghurt_. Sambil menggendong Sakura yang sibuk menyuapinya dari belakang, Naruto berlari-lari dengan maksud menjahili Sakura. Mereka tertawa senang.

_**Tapi, api yang tadinya membara, perlahan-lahan menyusut, dan kami berdua kembali seperti biasa. Back to normal.**_

Minggu berikutnya, tidak ada lagi acara saling gendong ataupun suap-menyuap. Sakura menikmati _yoghurt_nya sendiri, begitu pula Naruto. Mereka saling bercerita tentang hari masing-masing, sesekali Naruto mencuil sesendok _yoghurt_ Sakura.

_**Akhir dari semuanya, kami memiliki gambaran mengenai satu sama lain, tahu akan detail kehidupan sehari-hari antara kami—**_

Bola mata safir—yang biru sejernih langit siang—melirik gadis merah muda di sebelahnya. Kelihatannya ia tengah asyik menggerakan jemari lentiknya menekan tombol-tombol _blackberry_. Mungkin sedang asyik dengan seseorang bernama—Ino Yamanaka. Sekiranya itu yang tertangkap kedua mata Naruto. Pemuda itu kembali menyendok _yoghurt_ dalam genggamannya, kembali mengacuhkan Sakura.

—_**dan seperti kebanyakan pasangan normal lain, kami memasuki tahap ke empat.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

**Lily Purple Lily, **makasih sudah difave! Sy terharu *hiksshikss* :3 tiap chapter menggambarkan tiap-tiap stage, jadi skrg udh stage 3 berikutnya masuk stage 4 :)

**Gui-gui,** gomen. :O jadi awalnya jelek yah? Sy bingung jg sih mw menggambarkan bgmn. Jadi tatanan interiorny itu ala vintage, bukan modern. Meja buffet itu loh, yg biasa meja2 kecil yg ga segede meja makan pokoe. Hehehe, jinjja? :') senang kl gui-gui suka :3 iyaa, ini chap 3nya. Gomen ya kl pendek buanget. Tp emang segini sceneny :'( hiksshikss.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Naruto POV)**_

(Normal POV)

**Stage 4: Comfortable**

Suara acara dari salah satu stasiun televisi bergema merambat di udara. Menciptakan suara-suara bising, seperti berdengung. Ada suara tawa atau lelucon yang dilemparkan sesama pemain, karena acara itu adalah sebuah acara _comedy_. Naruto memandang bosan TV di hadapannya, dan di sebelah pemuda itu—ada Sakura, sedang mengikir kukunya menggunakan sebuah gunting kuku.

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan malam ini?" Naruto menyampaikan pertanyaan sambil mengganti _channel _dengan menekan tombol _remote_.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Sakura, tanpa menoleh atau menengok. Dia kukuh berkutat pada jari-jari dan gunting kukunya,"Terserah." kedua bola mata hijau miliknya teralih pada layar TV yang menampakkan seorang penyiar berita membawakan sebuah berita mengenai perampokan bank lokal— sekilas, kemudian beralih kembali pada kegiatan menarik baginya sendiri.

_**Nah, berada dalam tahap comfortable tidaklah buruk. Karena ketika kita berada di tahap ini, kita dapat menunjukkan sisi diri kita yang sebenarnya. Tapi, semuanya tetap bergantung pada apa yang kamu lakukan dalam tahap ini. Beberapa menggunakannya dengan positif, berusaha melanjutkan hubungan mereka agar tetap berjalan dan tumbuh bersama. Namun yang lainnya, membiarkan tahap ini menciptakan jarak. Bagi aku dan Sakura, hal ini seolah menuntut kami untuk saling memberi. **_

.

.

Udara pagi yang dingin masih terasa, dan lumayan menusuk kulit. Naruto sudah bersiap untuk lari pagi lagi. Ia berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu rumah lalu mengetuknya antusias. Begitu pintu terbuka, Naruto mencecari—pembuka pintu dengan pertanyaan.

"Hey! Kau sedang apa? Kenapa belum berganti pakaian? Ini hari Selasa." ia sedikit berlari-lari kecil di tempat melakukan pemanasan.

"Ah... Ya, aku lupa. Bisakah kita melewati ini? Aku sedang tidak ingin lari pagi."

"Kau yang merencanakan semua ini."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya— ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Minggu depan ya?" Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah, gadis itu membaca sebuah pesan tepat ketika _handphone_-nya bergetar. Dengan kecewa, Naruto menghentikan pemanasannya. Berusaha menutupi kekecewaan dalam hati, meski dari rautnya kekecewaan nampak jelas.

"_Alright_."

.

.

Dua orang pemuda aktif memencet-mencet _stick_ dalam genggaman mereka. Berusaha saling memperebutkan kembali sebuah bola dari lawan.

**TLIT TLIT**

Bunyi _handphone_ berdering tidak mengganggu kegiatan keduanya. Pemuda berambut pirang tetap fokus menghadapi lawannya, mengabaikan panggilan yang ternyata berasal dari _handphone_ miliknya. Kiba menengok dua kali, seakan heran mendapati kawannya tidak melempar kembali _stick_ demi mengangkat telepon.

"Kau tidak menjawabnya?"

"Aku akan menelponnya balik setelah level ini— _hey, watch out_."

**Sakura is calling...**

_**Bagaimanapun, hal ini membuat satu dan yang lain saling memberi, atau orang-orang berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan yang harus di garis bawahi adalah— orang-orang akan berhenti mencoba dan perasaan tidaklah kuat seperti dulu lagi. **_

Di tempat lain, Sakura mendengus karena mendapati Naruto tidak kunjung menjawab teleponnya. Membiarkan nada sambung terus berbunyi sampai memutuskan telepon sepihak dengan sendirinya. Sakura melempar _handphone_ di atas tempat tidur. Menarik napas dalam, bergerak ke tepi ranjang dan duduk merenung. Ia menggelengkan kepala sebelum merebah pasrah di atas tempat tidur.

_**Hal ini terjadi beberapa bulan atau bahkan tahun. Bagi kami, ini terjadi satu setengah tahun, ketika kami memasuki tahap ke lima.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Mendokusai144**, maksudnya yg kata gambaran itu. Jd mereka punya perspektif tentang satu sama lain gitu loh, jd Naru tahu sehari-hari Saku dan sebaliknya. Yah, ga galau2 amat sih :'3 heheheh, makasih reviewnya :)

**Lily Purple Lily**, ciyus manis? Hehehe :') malah aku rasa sm sekali ga manis. Aku jg envy tau :( #jomblongenes #curhat. Iya nih, semakin lama semakin adem. Kekekke, kita lihat nanti apakah mereka jd putus ato ngga. Hmm, rasanya dlm cerita ini ga ada konflik deh, entahlah, :D sy g bs bedain konflik dan bukan dlm cerita ini. Hehehe


End file.
